Small, surface mounted or clip mounted digital cameras, commonly referred to as “webcams” have proliferated as applications such as digital picture sharing, video file sharing, video conferencing, security monitoring and the like continue to expand. “Webcam” refers to digital cameras that are used for a host of purposes beyond uploading images or video to the internet, as the name implies.
One interesting new market for webcams is the video gaming market, where webcams will be used for a wide variety of functions, such as capturing a player's picture for upload to a gamer identification database, video conferencing, inserting custom pictures and videos into games, video feedback so games can react to player physical motion, and the like.
One problem facing any webcam design is making a webcam of sufficiently small size, so that it does not consume too much desktop or set-top real estate. While small size is desirable, so is camera stability. Users do not want webcams that are constantly falling over backward because a heavy cable extends from the back of the webcam. Size and stability are often inversely related, such that small size yields less stability. Another problem in webcam design is to allow the camera to aim at a desired angle and hold position. The angle at which a webcam is aimed should preferably be adjustable in both the vertical and horizontal planes.
A variety of solutions to the size and stability problem can be seen in today's market for webcams. Clipable webcams are available that can be clipped to a computer display. Webcams may also be made with a somewhat large flat-surfaced base member that supports an elevated digital camera. In this configuration, a cable extends out from directly behind the camera and tends to pull the camera backward. The base member must be sufficiently large to prevent the camera from falling over, which of course negatively impacts pedestal size requirements.
In light of the size and stability tradeoff, as well as a host of other potential advantages and improvements that can be obtained, the industry and the consuming public is in need of a better digital camera pedestal.